


The Underworld Vacation Destination of Your Choice (travel not included)

by SpiritsFlame



Series: Surviving Your Trip(s) To The Unerworld [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Percy and Annabeth want is to try and establish a functional relationship that includes Nico. Nico isn't sure what he wants, what they want from him or how any of it is going to work. The last thing that any of them want to do is go on another quest, but they don't seem to have much choice in the manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underworld Vacation Destination of Your Choice (travel not included)

When Percy surfaces from the lake, he sees Annabeth sitting on an overturned canoe, waiting for him. He waves, smiling when she waves back.

“If you stay in there any longer, you're going to turn into a sprite!” she calls.

“It hasn't happened yet,” Percy replies, but he sets out towards the shore anyway. The waters are unusually empty. It had been a cold winter, even by New York standards. It was bad enough that even Camp Half-blood had been affected, and only Percy was brave enough to venture into the water.

Annabeth is standing by the time he reaches her, just far enough out that she doesn't get her sneakers wet. Percy grips her around the waist and picks her up, spinning her around.

“Nico's coming back today!” he says in delight. Annabeth pounds on his shoulders.

“Put me down!”

Percy lowers her with a pout, then does as she says. He steals a kiss first, liking the way that he leaves wet spots on her shirt when he presses against her. It'll dry soon enough, but it's proof that he touched her, that they were together again.

“Nico's coming back,” he says again, quieter. Annabeth smiles at him, and runs her hand through his wet hair.

“Were you this excited when I came back?”

Percy leans in for a closer kiss, pulling her against him by the waist. He hardly pulls back until she's gasping against him, small breaths of air against his lips.

“Don't be stupid,” he says against her lips. “Of course I was.”

Annabeth pushes at his shoulder, playfully. “I'm not being stupid. I'm the brains of this relationship.”

“Does that make me the beauty?”

“That makes you the brawn. Nico can be the beauty.”

She says it so naturally that Percy has to kiss her again. She's so smart, his Annabeth, that she laughs into his mouth, knowing what had prompted this one.

“You're so easy.”

“I think I should be offended.”

Annabeth gives him her mischievous smile, the one that always makes him want to duck for cover. “Oh, you should definitely be offended.”

“You're so lucky I like you,” Percy teases.

Annabeth leans in to rest her head on his shoulder. “I know.”

Percy tips her head up to kiss her again, not letting go until a rock hits him in the ribs. When he breaks away to glare at the thrower, a nymph is sitting on the shore, glaring back. “Get a room!” she yells.

Percy scowls at her, but Annabeth just laughs and takes his hand. The front of her shirt is wet, with clear wet handprints showing at her waist. He could fit his hands right over those prints if he wanted to, watch them disappear and then reappear when he pulls away.

Annabeth leads him down the path back to the camp, frowning down at her shirt. “Can't you dry my shirt?”

Percy grins at her. “Can. But won't.”

“Everyone will know we were making out!” Annabeth says indignantly.

“Yep.” Percy draws out the word, smug. Annabeth elbows him in the side but there's no malice behind it. Percy drops her hand to sling an arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side as they walk.

“You're not even wearing a shirt, you're such a lunatic,” Annabeth says, but she puts her arm around his waist in response.

“You like it, don't lie,” Percy replies. He's ready when she hip-checks him, and he ducks out of her reach. She laughs and settles back into him without protest. By mutual agreement, they head towards the Poseidon cabin, waving at the few other campers who are here over the winter.

“Hey, Annabeth,” Percy says, settling down on his bed. “Have you noticed anything weird about Nico?”

Annabeth sits at the floor by the bed and makes a face. “Relative to what?”

“Just, weird. Not Nico-weird, just off.”

“I don't talk to him as much as you do, Percy.”

“You still talk to him.”

Annabeth lets out her breath slowly. “He has seem a bit distracted lately. I thought it was just nerves, at coming back. You know how Nico gets.”

“You don't think he's going to change his mind?”

Annabeth shrugs. “It's possible. But if he does, we'll catch him and convince him that he's wrong.” She grins at him. “He can't stand up to a concentrated Jackson-Chase assault.”

Percy smiles. “I guess you're right.”

Annabeth leans against his legs and he drops a hand to run though her hair. “I'm always right,” she says. Percy tugs a blonde curl gently.

“He did seem excited when we talked last,” Percy says hesitantly.

“To me too,” Annabeth agrees. “But Percy, it's been six months. He may have spooked.”

“You don't think-”

“I think that he still wants to do this. I just think that he may have forgotten that. Or started second-guessing or something. Nico gets too caught up in his own head sometimes.”

“And you know nothing about that,” Percy teases.

Annabeth pulls away from his hand to look him in the face. “I know exactly what that's like, Percy. That's part of why this works. Or will work.”

“Or should work.”

Annabeth leans up to kiss him. “It will. Like you said, Nico was looking forward to coming back. You're freaking out over nothing.”

Percy snorts. “Yeah, it's been such smooth sailing up until now.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “When did you becomes such a pessimist?”

“I am not,” Percy protests.

“Then at least wait until Nico gets here before you start freaking out.”

“Yes, it will much better to freak out after Nico gets here.”

“I would really prefer that you not freak out at all,” Annabeth says gently. Percy sighs.

“I'm just worried about him. He's been all weird this week.”

“Then you can ask him about it when he gets here. Stop fussing.”

“Annabeth,” Percy whines. Annabeth glares at him.

“I'm serious, Percy.” Annabeth gets to her feet so that she towers over where Percy is sitting. Percy puts his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, no fussing.” He glances up at her, grinning. “You could distract me?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You are shameless.”

“I thought I was easy?”

“You are easy,” Annabeth replies, but she climbs onto the bed next to him. Percy fits his hands to her waist, over where his handprints had already dried and faded.

“You like that about me,” Percy replies.

Annabeth leans down, her blonde curls falling around them in a golden curtain. “I love that about you,” she corrects, and kisses him before he can reply.

Percy laughs and pulls her down against him.

–

“He's not coming,” Percy says morosely, slumped half-way off the bed, on arm trailing on the floor.

Annabeth sits by his feet, looking unimpressed. “Have you always been this melodramatic, or is this a new thing?”

“Should we IM him?” Percy asks.

“I'm sure I would have noticed it before,” Annabeth says to the ceiling.

“But then it might seem like we're prying and not respecting his space and blah, blah, blah. We should give him another hour, right?”

“I would have dumped you if it had always been this bad.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Percy demands, sitting up.

“No,” Annabeth says frankly. Percy shoves her with his foot and she pushes his legs off the bed.

“Ow,” Percy says, when the rest of his body inevitably follows.

There's a knock on the door, and Percy looks up quickly. Jason sticks his head around the pillar.

“Is Nico here yet?”

“Get out, Jason!” Percy throws a pillow at Jason, who catches it easily.

Jason raises an eyebrow at Annabeth, who just shakes her head.

“I'll come back later,” Jason says carefully, backing out.

“Don't bother, he's not coming anyway!” Percy calls from the floor. Annabeth just shakes her head and nudges Percy with her foot while Jason backs away, hands raised.

“You know, Percy, this is part of why we split up in the first place,” Annabeth says after a moment.

Percy sits up to props his back against the side of the bed. “It's wrong to worry about him now?”

Annabeth slides down to sit beside him. “Nico is a big boy, he can look after himself.”

“I never said that he couldn't.”

Annabet gives Percy a flat look and Percy ducks his head.

“Yeah, but that's not what I meant. I'm not worried that a monster got him- I'd like to see the monster that could take on Nico di Angelo. I'm worried that he'll decide that it's not worth it any more. That we're not worth it.”

“And if he does, that's Nico's choice to make.”

Percy pulls back, offended. “Of course it is! I never said it wasn't. I just, I want him here. With us.”

Annabeth runs her hand through his hair. “Why?”

Percy puts his forehead against her shoulder and slowly shakes his head. “I don't know. I really don't. But I can't lose him again.”

“He's going to come back,” Annabeth says soothingly. “He may just take his own time to do it.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”

“Do you want to go to the lake?” Annabeth offers.

“Why don't we just walk around? You wouldn't enjoy the lake with this weather, and I've had enough of swimming alone.”

Annabeth gives him a sweet smile and stands, offering her hand. “If you insist.”

“I do,” Percy says, mock formal. He offers his arm with a dramatic flourish, reveling in her laugh.

“Is it supposed to be this cold here?” Annabeth asks when they step outside.

Percy rubs his arms briskly. “I think it's gotten even colder.”

Annabeth makes a face. “It’s supposed to be spring! I thought the whole point of coming here over the winter was not having to deal with New York winter.”

“Oh really, the whole point?” Percy asks. “Seeing me had nothing to do with it?”

“No, it's the weather.”

Percy makes a face at her. “See if I offer you my jacket.”

“You don't have a jacket, seaweed brain.”

“I was going to get one. But I'll just keep it all to myself.” Before Annabeth can protest, Percy ducks back into his cabin and rummages until he finds a NYU pullover. After a moments thought, he fishes around until he finds an old denim jacket that he outgrew a few years ago. He tugs the pullover on and puts the jacket behind his back.

When he gets back, Annabeth is standing with her arms crossed, tapping one foot. “If you hung up your clothes, it wouldn't take you so long to find everything.”

“Thank you, mom.”

Annabeth ignores him. “What's behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

Annabeth lunges at him, almost faster than he can make out. Only the fact that he's expecting it gets him out of her range in time.

“Show me!”

“Never!” Percy takes off laughing down the path, Annabeth close behind him.

“You've gotten faster,” she calls.

“You too!”

“Practice.”

Percy ignores the startled faces as he runs past the archery range, laughing as he dodges a satyr, who bleats in alarm. He hears Annabeth yelling apologies, but she doesn't slow down. If anything, she's gaining on him.

Percy darts sharply to the left, and Annabeth swears. He risks a glance back to see her sneakers kick up dust as she skids into the turn.

“Hey Percy, what-” is all the warning Percy gets before he tumbles headfirst into Calypso.

“Dude!” he hears Leo shout, but Percy is too busy staring confusedly up at the sky, him limbs aching.

“Percy? Would you please get off of me?” Calypso asks, and Percy swears and rolls away.

“Ow,” Percy mutters, sprawling on his back and trying to catch his breath.

“Ow is right,” Calypso agrees, laughter in her voice.

“Dude, you ruined the picnic!” Leo say indignantly, sticking his head into the patch of sky that is Percy's field of vision.

“Now you know how it feels,” Calypso says, pushing herself into a sitting position.

“Uncalled for,” Leo mutters, rushing to her side. Calypso gives him a kiss on the cheek and a mischievous smile.

“You probably should have picked a better spot for the picnic anyway. I did warn you.”

“Why are you always so mean to me?” Leo whines, but he's carefully checking her hands and arms for scrapes. “You're nice to Percy.”

Calypso pulls her hand out of Leo's grip to give him a light shove. “I just like you more.” Then she turns back to Percy, looking worried. “No offense, Percy!”

“None taken,” Percy says, trying not to laugh as Leo steps up to lace his fingers with Calypso spiritedly. Percy looks to Annabeth, who has her arms crossed again and is wearing the half irritated, half amused look she always gets around Calypso. “A little help?” he asks her.

“This is entirely your own fault,” Annabeth replies. When Percy looks to Calypso and Leo, they both nod at him.

“Plus, you killed the pie,” Leo adds. “I was really looking forward to the pie.”

Percy looks down at the mass of fruit and crust that had probably at one point been their pie. “Sorry. I'll make you another one.” He gets to his feet and tries to look as apologetic as possible.

“Dude, I've eaten your cooking, and I'm going to pass,” Leo says, while Calypso giggles politely behind her hand.

“I hate all of you,” Percy says, moving away from them. “And pick a better spot for a picnic next time!”

“Bye, Percy,” Calypso calls, and he tosses a halfhearted wave over his shoulder.

“So,” Annabeth rushes to catch up with him. “Do I get that jacket now?”

“At this rate, you're never going to get the jacket,” Percy replies.

“Don't be that way.” Annabeth puts a hand on his arm and turns him to face her. He goes willingly, and she leans up to kiss him. It's a slow, sweet kiss and Percy sways into it. Annabeth gently puts her hands around his waist, her grip strong and sure.

“Got it!” she says, pulling back so suddenly that Percy feels dazed, holding the jacket in her hand.

“You sneak!” Percy shouts, grabbing for her. She moves away, laughing.

“It's mine now,” she says triumphantly, sliding the jacket over her arms. It's a bit big for her, the arms sliding down past her wrist.

Percy huffs in exasperation. “I should know better than to challenge you.”

“Of course.”

Percy steps closer, and takes her arm. “You'll never be able to fight in this.” He starts to roll the sleeves up. When he finishes one arm, he reaches for the other and finds Annabeth looking at him, her expression thoughtful.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She leans up to kiss him again, just a quick one.

“We're trying to eat over here!” Leo yells, and they both jump.

“Shut up, Leo,” Percy and Annabeth yell back in unison, and Leo makes an indignant noise.

“We should go, before he sets the blanket on fire,” Annabeth says softly, and Percy nods, smiling at her.

It feels so good to be with her again, everything feels lighter and better. Even the shadows they've shared don't feel as bad, compared to the last six months without her. He takes her hand, and they walk aimlessly.

They pass Piper near the volleyball courts, but she just waves instead of approach them. Jason probably warned her.

“If you're so worried, we could IM Hazel,” Annabeth suggests as they turn down the path to the water.

Percy stops, tugging Annabeth aside to look at her. “I didn't say a word. You're worried too, aren't you!”

“No!” Annabeth tries to tug her hand free. Percy doesn't let her go, pulling her into the circle of his arms instead. “Yes,” Annabeth admits, words muffled into his shirt.

“Tell you what, when he gets here, I'll wring his skinny little neck for worrying us so much.”

“That's not really the welcome I was hoping for.” Nico steps from the shadows, making them both jump. “It might put a damper on things.”

 

“Nico!” Percy takes a step forward, reaching out, but Nico flinches back. Percy pulls up abruptly, holding his hands up.

Annabeth steps forward in the awkward silence that follows. “We're glad you're back, Nico.”

Nico's mouth quirks up in his sarcastic half-smile. “I heard.”

Percy rubs the back of his head. “I wouldn't really have strangled you.”

Nico snorts. “I know, Percy.” He grins. “I'm faster than you.”

“Hey!” Percy protests as Annabeth laughs.

“Well, he is smaller,” Annabeth agrees, and it's Nico's turn to protest.

“Hey!”

Percy sniggers. “It's true.”

“I'm still growing.”

“And for now, you're tiny.”

“I could still take you,” Nico says, stepping into Percy's space, chin tilted defiantly.

Percy uses his nearness to lean down and steal a kiss. “I know you can.”

Nico stumbles back, face flushing. “You just, you can't-”

Annabeth reaches out to put a hand on Nico's shoulder, but pulls back at the last moment. “Sorry, Nico. We thought,” she trails off, uncertain.

Nico takes another step back, hands in front of him as though warding off an attack. “No, I though. I,”

“No?” Percy repeats, biting his lip.

“No!” Nico says quickly. “No, I- that's not what. Fuck, no, I'm messing this up.”

“Why don't we go back to Poseidon cabin?” Annabeth suggests.

Percy is so grateful for her, for staying calm when he just wants to grab Nico and shake him until he explains.

Nico scuffs his boot on the ground. “Can we- is there food?”

Percy sighs heavily and Nico glared at him from under his fringe. “What? I'm hungry!”

“I wasn't- yeah, of course there's food.” Percy wants to put one arm around Nico's shoulders, like he would for Annabeth, one look at the set of Nico's shoulders, the way his arms are crossed across his chest tells Percy that's a bad idea.

“I don't want to go to the Big House,” Nico says quickly.

Percy and Annabeth exchange looks. “I have a box of fruit loops and some gummy worms in my cabin?” Percy suggests.

Annabeth wrinkles her nose. “He said food, Percy. Not whatever you're hoarding under your bed.”

“It's not hoarding!” Percy protests. “It's just, what if I get hungry in the middle of the night?”

Annabeth gives him an unimpressed look. “How about you go get some real food while Nico and I go to the cabin and get settled?”

Percy almost protests- it's his cabin, and he hasn't seen Nico in six months. But Nico's shoulders relax and he's still not looking at Percy.

“Yeah, fine. But everyone's getting reheated pepperoni pizza.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You're so New York.”

Percy snorts. “Please, this pizza wishes it were New York pizza. Besides, Nico likes pizza. Right, Nico?”

“Let me guess, this is based on another stereotype about Italians?”

Percy shrugs. “Only a little.”

Nico snorts and shoves Percy with his shoulder. “You're so full of it, Jackson.”

Percy grins. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Just go!” Annabeth laughs, pushing Percy ahead of her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Percy says, heading towards the Big House. “You'll owe me!”

“Take it from your tab!” Annabeth calls back, and Percy sticks his tongue out at her before he breaks out into a trot.

It only takes him five minutes to break into the Big House, but it takes another ten to explain to Chiron why he's breaking into the Big House.

“I hope that you're a bit more stealthy than this on your quests,” Chiron says calmly.

Percy shrugs, carefully balancing the pizza in his arms, “Not really?”

Chiron sighs. “You may go. Give my regards to Mr. Di Angelo.”

“Thanks, sir.” Percy nods his head respectfully and gets out of there as fast as he can.

He has to give two drachmas to each of the Stoll brothers so they won't blab about the stolen pizzas, but eventually he makes it back to the cabin.

“You two owe me big time,” he says, then stumbles to a halt at the sight of Annabeth straddling Nico's hips on his bed, his hands tangled in her hair as they kissed.

Percy stares, mouth agape and the pizzas tumble to the ground with a thud.

Annabeth pulls her head up, her lips are red and wet with kisses. “Oh, hey Percy.”

“Percy!” Nico sits upright so fast that he knocks Annabeth backwards. “Oh shit, Annabeth, sorry.”

“I'm fine,” Annabeth says, smiling. Which leaves Nico to return to staring at Percy in clear horror.

“How long have you been standing there?” Nico demands.

“Uh.” Percy can't seem to focus on anything but Nico's lips, swollen and red. Annabeth tended to bite into her kisses, and it suited Nico. A lot. “Ah. Wow. Um.”

Annabeth stands with a smirk. “I told you he wouldn't mind.” She waves her hand in front of Percy's face. “Earth to Jackson, earth to Jackson.”

“Try Earth to Neptune,” Nico suggests, and Annabeth turns to scowl at him.

“Now is not the time for your puns, Nico.”

Percy shakes his head like he's shaking water from his ears. “That was really hot.”

“He's back,” Annabeth says over her shoulder and Percy shoves her.

“Help me pick up the pizza. Both of you.” He turns his head to include Nico.

“You dropped it,” Annabeth protests, but she kneels to get the boxes.

“Which was the fault of you both.”

“You, ah, don't mind?” Nico asks.

Percy nearly drops the box he's holding when he turns to Nico. “Mind? Are you kidding? That was hot. Like, really hot. And, I don't know if you missed this somehow, but you kissing at least one of us was kind of the entire point of what we're trying to do here.”

“Oh.” Nico looks at the ground.

“And not kissing?” Percy adds, not sure what prompted the sudden change. “Like, we want you for you here. Not just kissing.” He looks to Annabeth for help, but she just shakes her head.

To Percy's surprise, Nico laughs. It's a bit muted and a little rusty, but still a laugh. “Percy, I never thought you were only in it for sex.” He glances up at Percy, then away again. “I never thought you were in it at all.”

“Well, you're stupid.”

Annabeth elbows him in the ribs and Percy flinches. “Ow! Well, he is. I thought we made it pretty clear.”

Nico stands. “We were trapped in a room together for a month. That's not exactly much to convince me. How do I know that you weren't trying to, I don't know, diffuse the awkwardness of my- my-” he stumbles to a halt, not looking at either of them.

Annabeth steps forward. “That's why we took this break. But Nico, we've been talking this whole time. I thought that we were-”

“You were! I just, I don't know.” Nico takes a step back from Annabeth. Percy breathes in slowly through his nose and out again, trying to be silent. The last thing he needs is for Nico to think he's angry. Though, truth be told, Nico is one of the most frustrating people he's ever met.

“You are one of the most frustrating people I've ever met.” Fuck.

Nico tucks his hands into the pocket of his jacket and hunches his shoulders. “I know.”

“No, you don't.” Percy snaps, moving closer. “Here you are, one of the best demi-gods, the best guys I've ever met. You're hot and brave and funny and you just don't get it. We want you. I want you, Annabeth wants you. And if you don't want us, then say so. It will suck, Annabeth will probably cry,” Annabeth punches him in the arm, but Percy goes on. “Yeah, ok, I might cry too. But if that's what you want, then ok. But I swear to the Gods Nico, if you're thinking about backing out because of what you think Annabeth and I want, then I will tell Hazel on you.”

“Oh no, not Hazel,” Nico says, but he meets Percy's eyes, and his lips quirk up into a smile.

“Is that a yes?”

“I didn't know there was a question in your long rant,” Nico replies.

“Smart-ass. Is that a yes to doing this with us?”

Nico hesitated, worrying his lip. “It's a yes to trying.”

“We'll take it,” Annabeth says, coming up beside them.

“For now,” Percy adds.

Nico gives both of them an odd look. “If you say so.” He pauses, so long that Percy worries that he's going to take it back, then says. “Can we, ah, have some pizza now? I really am starving.”

\--

Hours later, with the pizza a long distant memory, Percy sprawls on his bed with his head on Annabeth's legs. Annabeth leans back against the wall and run her fingers absently through Percy's hair. Nico is still sitting apart from them, almost but not quite leaning on Annabeth.

Every time Percy opens his mouth to say something about it, Annabeth tugs on his hair, so after awhile Percy falls silent, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, he reaches over his head and finds Nico’s hand and takes it in his own.

He can feel Nico stiffen, but Percy doesn’t let him go, and soon he can feel Nico relax.

“So, what have you been up to for the past six months?” Percy asks when Nico doesn’t pull away.

He titls his head back so that he can see Nico shrug. “Underworld shit.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Nico snorts. “Yeah. Tons of. I did get to see India though. It was nice. Loud.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d like that.” That gets him another hair pull from Annabeth, but Percy refuses to tiptoe around Nico. Nico knows what he’s like, and apparently likes him anyway.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Percy.”

Percy grins up at him. “You’ll have to tell us sometime then.”

Nico’s hand tightens on his for a moment. Then Nico lets out a long breath. “Yeah. Maybe I will.”

There’s a comfortable silence before Annabeth says “You were looking for something, right? Did you find it?”

Nico shakes his head. “No. Not yet. I’ll probably have to leave soon though.”

Percy makes a dissatisfied noise. “But you just got here!”

“I have work to do. If it helps at all, I do… I do wish I could stay.”

“Then take us with you.”

“Percy,” Nico says hesitantly.

“Nico, think about it,” Annabeth says carefully. “It may be something that we could help with. The three of us make a good team.”

Nico snorts. “None of the quests we’ve gone on have gone well. At all.”

“That wasn’t our fault!” Percy protests. “Mostly.”

“It’s an Underworld thing. I would- I’d like to have you come along. But you can’t.”

“But-”

“Drop it, Percy.”

Percy drops his head back onto Annabeth’s leg and sulks at the ceiling. “I’m just trying to help.”

Annabeth bumps her leg up, making his head bounce and then hit her leg again hard. “Stop making this about you, Percy.”  
Percy sits up, indignant. “I just want to help.” He turns so that he faces them both, pulling his legs up under him. “I don't like the thought of you out there by yourself.”

Nico's face hardens. “You don't think I can take care of myself.”

The way he says it, not even a question, freezes Percy's tongue and makes it hard to speak. Of course not, he wants to shout, but he can't get the words out. He doesn't understand how Nico could even think that.

Thank the Gods for Annabeth, she puts one careful hand on Nico's arm. “That's not what he meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Nico isn't even looking at Annabeth, staring at Percy with eyes gone dark and hard.

“I meant I'm fucking worried about you, Gods Nico.” The words come out more angry than he had intended and Percy clenches one hand onto a fist to try and get himself under control.

Nico stands. “I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine on my own. I always have been.”

“You don't have-”

It's too late. Nico is already gone.

“Dammit!” Percy drives a fist down into the bed, furious and sad and suddenly so, so tired.

Annabeth doesn't flinch, just takes his fist in her hands and slowly uncurls his fingers so she can lace her own between them.

“Give him time.”

Percy slumps sideways, resting his head on her shoulder. “I'm trying.”

Annabeth strokes his hair carefully. “I know you are.”

Percy closes his eyes and lets the sound of her breathing calm him.

\--

The next morning, Percy sees Nico sitting with Jason at the Cabin 1 table. He shoots both of them a glare and Annabeth kicks his leg. 

“Behave,” she says when he turns to face her.

“I always behave.”

Annabeth ignores him and calmly pours milk into her cereal. Percy looks back towards the Cabin 1 table and meets Jason’s eyes for a brief second before Percy looks away. He thinks that he hears Annabeth snort, but he applies himself to the task of cutting his pancakes without looking up again.

“At least he didn’t leave,” Annabeth says as they bring up their plates to make offerings. 

Percy doesn’t answer, just tips his last pancake into the fire. He wants to ask for help with Nico, but he has a pretty good idea what all of the gods would have to say about that- his father and Hades in particular. Instead, he keeps his mind carefully blank and thanks them for this good fortune. He hopes it doesn’t sound as bitter to them as it sounds in his own head.

He’s about to head back when Jason comes up beside him, almost touching him as he tips his .own plate into the fire. Bacon and eggs, Percy has to resist an eyeroll.

“So, what’s up with you and Nico?” Jason mutters. 

Percy jerks back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turns around to head back to his own table. Jason keeps pace him. 

“Of course not. Is that why he showed up at my cabin at almost midnight?”

Percy’s hands clench at his sides. They had checked Cabin 13. They hadn’t thought to check Cabin 1. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Percy says. Jason grabs his arm.

“I know you don’t mean that, so I’m just going to ignore that. Just don’t say it to Nico- he’s dumb about stuff like that.”

Percy snorts. “No shit.”

Jason watches him closely for a long moment. “For what it’s worth, I’m on your side with this one.”

“He told you?”

Jason glances around. No one is expressly watching them, but they’re attracting attention, standing in the middle of the room. Percy sees Nico watching them, still sitting at the Cabin 1 Table.

“Find me at the archery range,” Jason says, dropping his arm.

This time Percy does roll his eyes. “This isn’t a spy movie, Grace.”

Jason ignores him. Percy makes a face at his back. 

“What was that about?” Annabeth asks from his right. 

“Jason thinks that we hurt his new BFF.”

“This jealousy thing you have going is not attractive,” Annabeth says calmly.

“I’m not jealous!” Percy snaps, loud enough that several people turn to look at him. He can see Jason snickering into his hands. Annabeth ducks her head to hide a smile. When Percy sneaks a look, he sees Nico staring into his mug with a kind of fixed concentration that can only be faked.

“Why don’t we go outside?” Annabeth laces their fingers together and tugs him after her. 

“I don’t get what’s so great about Jason!” Percy says as soon as they get clear. “It’s so easy for him!” He pulls his hand free from Annabeth to run it through his hair in frustration. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Annabeth says, guiding him over to a tree off that path and sinking down against the trunk.

“He just clicks with Nico.” Percy drops down next to her, disgusted. “I could tell Nico that the sky is blue and he would think I was making a personal insult.”

Annabeth leans against him. “You just need time. Nico feels vulnerable around you. That doesn’t have to be bad.”

“Maybe Nico’s right. Maybe this isn’t going to work.”

Annabeth hits him in the chest, hard enough that it actually hurts. “Don’t you dare.”

Percy pushes her away. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest. “Stop being such a child!”

“I’m an adult!” Percy shouts, getting to his feet. 

“Then act like it!” Annabeth snaps, unmoving. “And sit down, Gods.”

“I just, I don’t want to be in a, a whatever this is with someone who acts like he hates me over half the time! And acts like I’m about to stab him in the back the rest of the time!”

“You’re being dramatic.” 

“No, I’m not!”

“Stop shouting, Percy.”

“I’m not shouting!” Percy shouts.

“Sounds like shouting,” Jason says from behind him. 

Percy whirls, hand already reaching for Riptide. Jason puts his hands up defensively, showing that he’s unarmed. 

“Hey, Jason,” Annabeth says calmly. 

“Hey, Annabeth.” Jason takes a seat next to her on the ground. Annabeth just raises an eyebrow at Percy until he sits down with them. He leans back on his hands, watching them.

“Are you done?” Annabeth asks.

“Maybe,” Percy says sullenly, not wanting to admit how stupid he feels. “Where’s Nico?”

“Probably back at his cabin. Don’t worry, he’s not leaving yet.”

“Yet?” Annabeth asks, concerned.

Jason shrugs. “He won’t tell me anything, but it sounds like he needs to get going soon. I tried to get him to talk to you, but,” he trails off.

“But?”

Jason pushes a hand through his hair. “He’s being stubborn. You know how he is.”

“Isn’t he your bff?” Percy asks. “Can’t you talk him out of it?”

Annabeth kicks him lightly, but Jason just smirks at him.

“Aren’t you his boyfriend? Can’t you?”

Percy drops his gaze, feeling sick. “I don’t know.” He draws his legs up to his chest and props his head on them.

Jason watches him for a moment, thoughtful. “I was serious when I said I was on your side in this one. Not that, you know, I don’t have Nico’s back, because I do. But it was a stupid reason to get mad.”

“He told you?” Annabeth asks, sounding as surprised as Percy had been.

Jason shrugs again. “I guessed. I also told him that if he was going to mad at everyone who was worried about him, he’d spend a lot of time being angry.”

“How’d he take that?”

Jason snorts. “Not well. But he stayed. That’s something.”

“That’s more than we ever get,” Percy says bitterly. 

“Give him time,” Jason replies. “He does care about you.”

“Yeah,” Percy mutters. “Sure.”

“Don’t make me beat you up, Jackson.”

“As if you could,” Percy snaps back, but there’s no heat to it. 

Jason pushes himself up. “Come on. Let’s go find your boy.” He holds out a hand and helps Percy up. After a beat, Percy takes it. Jason turns to pull Annabeth up as well, but she’s already standing, brushing dirt off her jeans.

“He’s not mine,” Percy protests.

Annabeth takes his hand with a small smile. “No. He’s ours.”

\--

Jason points them in the direction of the waterfront, and Percy has to shove down another rush of irritation. 

He has to fight it down again when he sees that Nico is there, perched on the grass just before before it turns into dark sand. Jason claps him on the back and moves off.

“I really hate it when he’s right,” Percy mutters, watching him leave.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Get over it.” She sets off down the slope towards Nico. Percy makes a face at her back.

“Rude,” he says under his breath, hurrying to catch up with her. 

They drop down on either side of Nico. Nico tenses, but doesn’t say anything. He has his knees drawn up to his chest, with his head resting on folded arms.

“Are you done being being mad now?” Percy asks. He’s glad that he’d chosen to sit on this side of Nico when he sees the look on Annabeth’s face, the one that usually means he’s about to get a sharp elbow to the ribs. 

Nico turns his head to glare at Percy. “If I so no, will you leave me alone?”

“Nope.” Percy leans back on his hands, watching the water. There’s frost clinging to the edges of the lake, rimming the small areas where reeds stick out of the water deeper in. 

 

“Throw all the temper tantrums you want,” Percy says after a moment. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Percy!” Annabeth hisses. 

Percy shrugs. “It’s true.” He turns to face Nico. “Honestly, I’m a lot more upset that you keep running off. We were seriously worried that you’d headed back to Camp Jupiter, or the Underworld, or fucking Italy or something. I wasn’t even sure when we’d see you again.”

Nico scowls down at his knees. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Percy snorts, but Annabeth speaks before he can. “We didn’t know that Nico. Seriously, we don’t care if you get mad, just don’t leave angry. Gods know Percy and I fight.”

“Like, all the time,” Percy adds. “Over everything!”

“The fact that Percy can never pick up his socks.”

“Annabeth stays up until 4am reading.”

“Percy once washed all of my bras in an industrial washer-dryer.”

“I was trying to help!”

Nico turns his head between the two of them. “You always seem so… together.”

Percy leans in close. “Want to know the secret?” At Nico’s nod, he grins. “The make-up sex is fantastic.”

Nico’s face flares red. “Percy!” he exclaims at the same time as Annabeth, leaning back. 

“Seriously, Nico,” Annabeth says, glaring at Percy over Nico’s head. “the secret is really more about the fact that we stay and talk it out or, on occasions, fight it out.”

“With swords,” Percy adds cheerfully.

Nico makes a face. “That doesn’t sound healthy.”

Percy laughs and bumps his shoulder against Nico’s. “I think it comes with the demigod territory.”

Nico looks away, tugging at the grass under his feet and letting the strands fall from his fingers. 

After a moment, Annabeth speaks up. “We’re not going to stop worrying about you.”

Nico tenses. “I’m not a child.”

Percy rolls his eyes. “Duh. We know you can handle yourself. That’s not really the point.”

Nico doesn’t look up from the ground, tearing out grass with more ferocity. If it were Annabeth, Percy could take his hand, stop him from fiddling. But he never knows where to stand with Nico, so he clenches his hands into fists and looks back out at the water.

“What is the point then?” he asks, so softly that Percy can barely hear him.

“The point is that we don’t want you to die, stupid.” 

Annabeth shoots him another look. “What Percy means is that we care about you, and we want to help you.”

“But I don’t need help!” Nico snaps. “I can fight my own battles.”

Percy screws up his courage and takes Nico’s hand. Nico’s skin is cool, almost cold, and the calluses on his palm scrape against Percy’s.

“We know that. But you shouldn’t always have to.”

Nico draws in a ragged breath, his hand tightening on Percy’s. For a second, Percy thinks that he’s going to break free, 

Then, to his surprise, Nico turns into him, pressing his head into Percy’s shoulder. 

“You need to stop saying shit like that,” he mutters. Percy gives Annabeth a startled look. She rolls her eyes and makes shooing motions with her hands. Hesitantly, Percy raises his arm and wraps it around Nico’s shoulders, pulling Nico closer to him. 

He looks to Annabeth for help again, she just leans back on her hands and watches them. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Nico.” 

Nico looks up at him, meeting his eyes carefully. Slowly, caught up in that gaze, Percy cups the side of Nico’s face. 

“Is this ok?” he whispers, hoping desperately that Nico isn’t going to bolt. 

Nico swallows, and Percy can feel the skin under his palm heating. “It’s ok.” 

Percy leans in closer, watching as Nico’s eyes flutter closed. 

He’s kissed Nico before, but not often. The few times it had happened, Nico had been the instigator, fuelled by rage or panic. This is different. Percy slides his fingers into Nicp’s hair, cupping the back of his neck as they trade gentle, clothed mouthed kisses.

Percy feels like his fingers are tingling, like Nico is generating a source of energy. His heart is racing, but he’s terrified to press any further. He never knows where he stands with Nico- any move could set him off, send him running. 

Then Nico makes a low noise in his throat and wraps both arms behind Percy’s neck, tugging him closer. Percy, unbraced and taken by surprised, goes too quickly. They all back onto the grass, Percy sprawled on top of Nico.

For one heartstopping moment, Percy is sure that the moment is broken. But then Nico laughs, his head tilting back, mouth open. His hair fans around him on the grass and his face is flushed. Percy wants to keep him like this, always poised in a moment of surprised joy.

He kisses him instead, tasting the laughter on his lips. Nico’s mouth is still open, and Percy can’t help deepening the kiss, pressing Nico into the grass. Nico’s mouth is cool and wet and open for him. Percy hadn’t known how much he wanted this, needed this. 

He can feel his toes curling in his sneakers and Nico kisses back, hands falling to Percy’s hips, clenching tight. Then Nico sucks on Percy’s lower lip and it’s like being touched by a live wire. Percy groans into the kiss and he can feel Nico’s lips quirk into a smile against his.

Then Nico’s hands tighten on his hips and Percy is being flipped over, too quick to stop it. 

“Hey!” he protests, looking up at how Nico is kneeling over him. 

“Better be more careful,” Nico smirks. 

Percy rolls his eyes and uses the hand still in Nico’s hair to pull him down again. “I’ll show you careful,” he mutters into the kiss, which, ok, doesn’t actually make much sense, but Nico doesn’t seem to be complaining.

Percy can feel the side of Nico’s knees pressing into his hips, and he recognises the way that Nico’s hips are carefully canted up from his own early makeout sessions with Annabeth. He hums thoughtfully into the kiss and Nico makes another noise, an almost inaudible whimper that makes Percy’s blood run hot. He wants to hear it again.

Percy draws Nico’s tongue into his mouth and sucks on it. Nico makes another choked, desperate noise, pressing Percy even further into the dirt. His hands on Percy’s hip are sliding under his shirt, rucking it up. Nico’s fingers are cool, but they’re leaving trails of fire behind them and Percy has to squirm against it.

He pulls his leg up, not really thinking the action through. He only means to brace himself better, to feel something more solid than the shivery sensations in his stomach, the way Nico’s lips slide against his.

He’s not thinking about his leg is positioned now, his thigh just under Nico’s hips, until Nico tears his mouth away for a low, desperate groan. Percy can feel Nico’s erection against his thigh, hot and straining and desperate and gods, how had Percy not had this sooner.

He pulls Nico back down, barely managing to keep the kiss gentle as Nico’s hips jerk in tiny, aborted movements. 

Annabeth’s voice is a shock of cold water, her hand coming to rest on Percy’s shoulder.

“Percy.” Her voice is ragged, and when he manages to drag his eyes open he can see that her face is flushed, eyes blown open. Then his eyes track over to Nico, lips kiss-swollen and more color in his face then Percy has seen in years. 

“Not now, Percy,” Annabeth says, when Percy makes a low noise at the sight of Nico. Nico’s eyes are glazed over and distant, and when Percy glances over he can see that Nico’s arms are trembling. Percy lets his head drop back to the ground with a thump. He sometime hates it when Annabeth is right. 

Taking a deep breath, he surges back up for another kiss, holding tight to Nico’s shoulders as he flips them again. Nico ends up below him, dazed and confused. 

“Wha?” he asks, voice thick. Gods, Percy wants to never let him get up. 

“We should stop,” Percy says, keeping his voice low to stop Nico from panicking. It’s not enough. As soon as the words leave Percy’s mouth, Nico tenses. Percy tightens his knees around Nico’s hips, not letting him move. “It’s too fast.”

Nico’s face changes, from confused to angry. “I’m not a child!” he snaps, arching his hips up beneath Percy’s. He’s trying to get free, Percy knows that, but it brings their groins together in sharp contact. Percy isn’t as bad off as Nico probably is, but he hadn’t been unaffected and the contact sends arching bolts of pleasure straight through him, and he hisses. 

“No,” he says with a strained laugh. “You’re definitely not a child.”

“The truth is,” Annabeth’s tone is confiding. “Percy is delicate flower. It’s him we’re worried about, not you.”

“Hey!” Perc protests. Nico just scowls. 

“It’s true,” Annabeth says. “He had candles and rose petals and everything.”

Percy flushes. “I thought it would be nice.”

Annabeth leans in to give him a quick kiss. “It was lovely.”

She gives Nico a thoughtful look, than ducks down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “We’re going to do this right, Nico. Despite your best efforts.”

“If I let you up, will you run away?”

Nico makes a dissatisfied noise, but settles at the twin looks at Percy and Annabeth give him. “Fine,” he grumbles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Percy says, and rolls off of him. The ground is cool and solid beneath his back, and he has to take a moment to catch his breath.

Nico sits up almost instantly, curling around his lap, knees drawn in. Percy scratches his nose to hide a smile and lets himself sprawl out. There’s no one around, and he wants Nico to know that Percy was effected as well.

Annabeth stretches out next to him and takes his hand. Quietly, Percy reaches out and leaves his hand open between him and Nico, palm up.

After a long moment, Nico takes it, though he doesn't uncurl.

Percy smiles, and counts it as a win.

\--

Percy wishes that he could take the time to enjoy quiet moments, to absorb the the unnatural chill in the air, the feel of Nico’s hands in his.

His ADHD keeps him alive in battle, but in the long silences, it prickles under his skin and makes him uneasy. 

“Have you had a chance to see the others?” He asks, looking up at Nico. 

“Trying to get rid of me so quickly?” Nico asks.

“No!” Percy sits up, clenching Nico’s hand tightly in case he feels the need to run again. “Don’t-”

He sees the half-smile on Nico’s face before Nico opens his mouth. 

“Not funny,” Percy grumbles, and Nico laughs. 

“Your reaction was funny,” Annabeth says, still laying on the ground. “Don’t move, you’re blocking the sun perfectly.”

“From hero of the world to glorified sun umbrella,” Percy says to Nico, rolling his eyes.

Nico snorts. “You’re something more than that,” he says, then bites his lip.

It’s a habit that’s going to be really hard for Percy not to notice. He has to drag his eyes back up to Nico’s. 

“Nah,” he says easily. He squeezes Nico’s hand when it looks like Nico might protest. “So, the others?”

Nico shrugs. “I saw Jason.”

“Piper will want to see you. And Leo might even manage to drag himself out of the forge if you drop by,” Annabeth says. “A little to your left, Percy.”

Percy shifts obligingly. 

Nico makes a skeptical noise. “I doubt any of them care that much.”

“Shut up, Nico,” Percy says. “I’m no longer listening to you on the subject of other people.”

“Because you’re such a people person,” Annabeth says. For that, Percy moves just enough to the right that a shaft of sunlight catches her across the eyes and she has to lift a hand to shield them.

“I’m nice!”

“You’re really not,” Nico says.

“I’m nice to some people!” Percy protests.

“You are nice to your friends,” Annabeth relents. “Move back.” When Percy does, she adds. “But you’re not exactly the best at reading them.”

“We can’t all be you and Piper,” Percy grumbles. 

“Frank’s pretty good with people,” Annabeth says.

“So it Jason,” Nico adds, and Percy gives him a baleful look, feeling betrayed. 

“My point is,” he says forcefully. “That Nico has no judgement in how people feel about him.”

Annabeth tips her head back to look at Nico around Percy. “He’s right, actually.”

Nico makes a disgruntled noise and makes a move to cross his arms. When Percy doesn’t let go of his hand, Nico sighs, and drops his hands back to his side. “They want to see me?” he asks after a long moment.

“Yes.” Percy and Annabeth say together.

“We missed you,” Annabeth adds. Nico ducks his head and Percy has to give himself a mental shake to stop himself from watching the graceful curve of his neck. 

Nico swallows. “I,” he hesitates. “Imissedyoutoo,” he says in a rush.

Percy wants to ask him to repeat it, wants to tease him and make him blush. But he just squeezes Nico’s hand again, opening his mouth to say something, anything. He wants Nico to know that he’s allowed to miss them, allowed to want them.

Nico looks up and smiles at him, let's Annabeth take his other hand. In that moment, Percy feels like he could take on the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! Same name as here, I'd love to chat!


End file.
